


Driver Picks the Music

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Radio, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...and Arthur learns the hard way that "shotgun shuts his cake hole".Oneshot/drabble





	Driver Picks the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your otp playing their music really loudly in the car (and of course singing along to it) and Person B just burying their face in their hands in shame.

Alfred jumped into the car excitedly. "Okay, I call drivers seat! Artie, my shotgun!"

His boyfriend Arthur rolled his eyes affectionately, but did as he was told. "This time, Alfred, I'll let you drive."

"What are you talking about? I drive every night." He winked dramatically at him as he pulled out of the driveway. Arthur's cheeks and the tips of his ears burned in a blush, but he wasn't mad.

"...whatever, git."

"Hey! I gotta put in my CD!" Alfred said suddenly. "You'll love my music, Arthur--"

"Don't take your eyes off the road!" Arthur snapped. God, he was almost as bad as the Vargas brothers, and that was really saying something...

"Whoops!" Alfred said lightly. "Here, put this in, please, Artie?" And Arthur did, even though he hated that nickname (he secretly found it cute but shh). After all, he couldn't resist that face.

"What's on here, anyway?"

"Only the greatest singers ever, babe!" Al said excitedly. Arthur paused. They had very different tastes in music. Hm, but maybe he finally heard of actual singers, like the Beatles and Simon and Garfunkle... One could hope, at least...

Obnoxious music blared through the speakers. Miley Cyrus. God, he only knew that because of Alfred! Apparently that was way too much to hope for...

Arthur groaned. He hated American music.

Alfred sang along to it happily, as he drove. He nudged Arthur gently, and even though he really was an idiot, Alfred's smile was contagious.

But Arthur was really happy when the song was over.


End file.
